1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD capable of performing a failure detection test while ensuring stability of data lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have advantages of a small size, a light weight, low power consumption and the like, they have gradually come into the spotlight as an alternative means to overcome the disadvantages of existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Accordingly, the LCDs are used for not only portable devices such as mobile phones and portable digital assistants (PDAs) but also medium and large sized products such as monitors and TVs. LCDs are divided into landscape type LCDs and portrait type LCDs according to a direction in which images are displayed. As attention to displays suitable for watching movies and the like has recently increased, use of the landscape type LCDs has been rapidly increased.
A landscape type LCD has a width in a horizontal direction of a screen, which is larger than a height in a vertical direction of the screen. In other words, the screen of the landscape type LCD has a rectangular shape rather than a square shape. A drive circuit unit driving pixels of the landscape type LCD is provided at one side of a panel, e.g., at the right side of the screen. However, in the landscape type LCD, a larger number of pixels are arranged in the horizontal direction, and therefore, data lines are as many in number as the number of pixels. Accordingly, a degree of proximity between the data lines is increased. Particularly, since a large number of data lines are disposed in a narrow area in which the data lines are extended from the drive circuit, a spacing distance between the data lines is not sufficiently secured. Therefore, it is highly likely that a short circuit defect and the like occur.